Uncovering:An OutSiders Story
by Sarabellam Ivy
Summary: Summary inside! but there are more chapters but there were some technical difficulties, see this was my first and i didn't know what to do so i put it al as one chapter. PLEASE read need reviews! there are 7 chapters.


**The Outsiders**

**-Victoria Bills**

**Genre**: Realistic Fiction/ Romance

**Rating**: PG-13 for Violence, Sexual Material, Coursed Language, and Suggestive Dialogue Some material maybe inappropriate for children under the age of 15.

**Summary**: Maresita, a 15-year-old teen and older step sister of Ponyboy, starts out with a normal life then her brother Ponyboy goes to a college review and now she is stuck with her most hated brothers' Sodapop, and Darry. Maresita get's in trouble with her older brother Darry and runs away. Much more Drama happens after this so read to figure out! And a secret relationship revealed! And at the end of this story someone will not be alive.

**Authors Notes**: Now this is my first time writing a story for the Outsiders I'm a real Inuyasha fan so if there is a little thing wrong like an OC e-mail me and let me know! And love feedback positive or negative! This story I wrote for my friend Kiamara Herron-July because I know how much she likes the Outsiders, so Kim this is you Christmas present! (And Birthday!☺)

Chapter 1

Me and Ponyboy were just coming out of school. I was so happy that it was finally the end of the school year! But also that means something even worse. My name is Maresita Curtis, yeah Curtis is my last name, I'm the second oldest too, my younger brother is Ponyboy, Me and Sodapop are the same age though, our older brother Darry is a real pain. The only person in our house I get along with is Ponyboy, I don't know why I don't get along with Soda, though I like it that he runs in fear whenever he see's me. But Ponyboy always holds me back by saying "Why do you always pick on him?" or "Leave him alone he's not worth it" which is actually kinda the truth he's not worth a half a penny! But now it's the end of the school year and all of the A and AB average students get to go on a college review (or tour) all over the US.

"So your gonna have a good summer without me?" said Ponyboy as we walked.

"Yeah you too," I had spaced because I didn't hear what he said. "why do you have to go again, I haven't seen you sense this year" it was true I was there distant sister I once lived in Texas with my dad, but when he died it was either foster care, or live with them.

"You know how much this tour means to me I know what you're mad about but just leave the Socs alone and they won't fight you ok?" I turned to him and smiled that made me feel so much, I was more worried about the Socs than anything else. Last year a girl about my age got raped by a group of them, and it was really scary. Then later they found a list of girls they would do. My name was on the list. The guys said that they wouldn't let anything happen to me and I believe it.

When we finally got home, Ponyboy ran to the because he had to get backed in two hours and run back and run back to school. Soda and Darry were both watching TV. When Soda noticed that Ponyboy was walking in, he turned to the door and his eyes connected with mine.

"Hey Maresita" Darry called.

"Hey" I responded Soda ran as soon as I plopped on the couch. He ran straight into Ponyboy's room. I could hear and tell he was trying to convince Ponyboy not to go. _As soon as Ponyboy leaves, Soda you are so dead!_ I thought.

"So how do you plan to hurt him this time?" Darry asked neutrally.

" I'm going to read" I smirked he looked at me like I was crazy then we could hear a loud. PLEASE! On the other side of the house. _This will be more fun than the last time!_ I thought then there was Ponyboy with two stuffed suitcases and Soda clinging onto his leg.

"Please Ponyboy you can't leave me with Maresita! She'll eat me alive!" Soda pleaded.

" First she's not a meat eater, second she told me that she would leave you alone right Sita?" said Ponyboy. I didn't say anything "Right?" he said a again.

"Oh yeah right!" I said sweetly. I went to the bookcase and pulled out my favorite book and in big red letters read:

300 WAYS TO KILL YOUR BROTHER IN 3-20 MINUTES I looked a Soda evil like and his eyes grew wide.

"Ponyboy she's a lying demon as soon as you leaves she'll kill me

Please Ponyboy! As soon as you leave she'll kill me! Using that 44 Handgun she got from Texas that she hides under her skirt" Darry looked at him like he was crazy, Ponyboy looked at me like WHAT!

"Sodapop the people at the airport checked her. She never had a gun! Now let me go!" Ponyboy hit him upside the head with one of his suitcases. Darry sat there shaking his head like Um. I chuckled then went right back to a straight face.

"Darry can you give me a lift to the school?" Ponyboy asked.

"Sure" he got off the couch and they both went out of the house, I looked out the window and watched as they both drove off. It was just me and Soda now with the book still in my hand Soda stood there and watched as I hopped off of the couch.

"Now then in the book in bright red letters it says 'if you have a handgun don't let your brother know they might run. So trap them in a corner' now how did you find out about my Handgun I will never know."I shook my head and pulled out my 44.

"Be a nice brother and die!" I smirked. Soda's eyes widened.

"Ohh" he was cut short by my blind shot. I missed, he had ran out of the way and by the time I shot again he was behind the table with a vase on it. I shot again but it hit the vase. Soda darted for the door and kept running. I fired two more times but I still missed.

"Damn!" I yelled "And don't come back!" I laughed so hard, but all of my laughter had stopped because now I was in the house by myself, I sat down on the couch an watched TV bored half to death.

Chapter 2

I was waiting for what seemed to have been a hour, when suddenly the door flung open and there was Darry.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked "You've been gone for 15 minutes and it's lunch time! Fetch me some food!" And I shoed him to the kitchen.

"Yes your royal pain in the-"he stopped at the sound of my gun firing 2 bullets at the roof.

"Don't talk back" I smirked.

I plopped myself on the couch. He growled and started on lunch. He made us both sandwiches. He sat next to me and asked.

"Where's Soda?"

"I don't know he done R.U.N.N.O.F.T Ran off!" I laughed, It was night time now and Soda finally came home he was shaking like a dog with water on him. Darry looked at him then at me.

"What did she do this time?" he chuckled.

"Try'd to shoot me" he was shaking.

"So you do have a gun" said Darry looking at me.

"Hm I think that he's shaking is because he's drunk" I said under my breath. I sipped my water slowly as Soda walked past me, I walked up to him and whispered 'This is only the beginning of your torture' his eyes widened and he began to whimper all the way to his room. I turned to Darry who was giving me a thumbs up for scaring Soda so well. You know Darry maybe a pain in the head but he sure supports me when I'm torturing Sodapop. That night I couldn't sleep at all, for some reason all I could think about was Johnny a guy that hangs out with Ponyboy, sure me and Johnny are friends but something is different about my emotions for him _maybe I should try to get him out of my head I mean, me and Johnny are friends and only friends, but are we? _I thought as I slowly crawled back to sleep.

Chapter 3

The next day we to the gas station near town, it was real close to our neighborhood like Greaser territory because the last time a Soc's walked in this gas station was beaten up pretty bad. We were supposed to meet Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny at this gas station.

they all walked up to the gas station casually._ Man don't they look stupid walking like that god!_ I thought laughing softly.

"What took ya?" Darry asked.

"Relax and cut the crap, hey Sita what's up my main girl" said Dally he gave me a pat on the back.

"Dally, remember what I said 'Don't touch!' well I wasn't playing around don't touch!" I hissed he looked at me like something was wrong with me.

"Man Sita what you do to poor old Sodapop? He look like he done seen a ghost" Two-Bit was looking at Soda like man.

"He got a little drunk and was shaking like a dog when he finally come home" I smacked my lips.

Two-Bit tried to touch Soda but he flinched before he could even touch him.

"Hey watch this you guys" I said softly, I crept close to Soda then went rel close to his ear and yelled BANG! He jumped and ran around in circles.

"See that's how drunk he is every time he hear's a gun he runs like a baby" I laughed.

"Looks like you tried o shoot him from my point of view" Johnny popped out and said. Everyone looked around to see who was talking.

"You really scared him Sita" he said again. I was real hyped up

"I know isn't it fun to see him suffer!" I laughed so hard I just couldn't stop soon everyone was laughing with me even Johnny. I let some of the boys talk about school, though some of them don't even go to school but hang around there for summer criticizing the teacher's from the front window of the school. It was funny yesterday Two-Bit had scared a teacher named Vanderfield half to death by pretending to be a ghost. I never thought that trick would work on anyone but apparently it does. I soon began bored of there talk and wanted to leave.

"I'm going to the movies, anyone want to go with?" I said.

"I'll go" I turned around and there was Johnny. I grinned and was glad that someone wanted to keep me company.

"Hold On!" Dally had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from me.

"Don't go pushing up on Sita ok? Because if anyone found out like Darry he'll have your head and there ain't a thing I can do about it ok?"

"Ok I won't touch her! Just put me down? And how did you-"Dally tossed him to me and said.

"Just go!" so we got to walking.

While we were walking I started to become very curious.

"Johnny how come you didn't go on the college review?"

"Because Ponyboy asked me to watch you"

"Ponyboy sent you? To watch me?" I said sarcastically. He looked at me disappointed like but still kept on smiling.

"Yeah you'd think that he would send someone like Dally or Two-Bit, or that you were old enough to defend yourself " he was looking at my handgun. I was about to slap him for looking at me that way but I held myself back. I guess it was that he was just trying to help my baby brother, though there was actually no point sense Ponyboy was coming back tomorrow for like 2 days then has to go back to the review. When we go to the movies we decided to see a horror flick. I was able to sneak my gun in luckily. Johnny was sitting right next to me with eyes were glued to the screen. There was just one part of the movie that I got so scared that I jumped and grabbed Johnny's hand. I looked at him nervously but his eyes were still glued to the screen. _I guess he didn't feel it, stupid boy!_ I thought frowning at him, quickly I snatched my hand away and played it off.

"I'm going to the stand to get something to eat do you want anything" I asked. He snapped out of his trans _oh sure now you look! What am I saying to myself! _I thought.

"Yeah a Pepsi" he handed me 3 dollars and I ran off.

When I got in line, I felt as if I was being watch turned and 5 Socs were staring right at me. One of them started to walk up to me, I turned my head away and pretended like I didn't see him.

"Hey what's a pretty little lady like you hanging around in this dump?" he said that soon gave me a great idea how I could get them off of my back.

"I'm on a date" I said, the smile that once was on his face wasn't there anymore, but he continued to press up on me. I was feeling really upset _Man, don't this guy know when to quit!_ I thought.

"Well why don't you skip your date and come hang out with me and my guy we know where the real party is at" he continued on. I rolled my eyes I tried to get away but he had me backed up on the counter.

"I said no!" I scowled and turned away.

"Hey come on-" I could feel his hand slowly moving up my skirt, and now he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I can show you things you've never seen before"

"Sorry, I'm taken!" _ok now I'm pissed time to show this punk some manner's!_ I thought

I kicked him right where it would hurt. He fell right to the floor . I bent over to him and said

"Oh did I bruise your ego? To bad!" I kicked him right in the face. He fell and that was knocked out. I turned to the Socs in the corner and they were all afraid, I smirked at the one quivering like Sodapop was when he almost got shot, I sighed.

"Once again, another victim has been claimed" I picked up all of my stuff and walked back to the theater and there was Johnny, at the door.

"What took ya so long I was starting to worry?"

"Long story, here's your coke" I handed him the coke and walked him back to our seats. Some girl was sitting in my seat next to Johnny. For some parts of the movie she was flirting with him. I got upset again I walked right in front of her.

"Hey Bitch ! Beat it this was my seat and my boyfriend!" I scowled. She rolled her eyes,

"and if I don't what you gonna do about it hooker?" _oh this is what I'm gonna do!_ I thought

I grabbed her by her shirt collar and tossed her to the next row right in someone's lap, but then she lost her balance and tumbled all over to the floor of the last row of seats. I sat down next to Johnny.

"Maresita did you have to do that?" he asked

"Yep, and what goes around, comes around, that bitch deserved it. I told her that I was sitting here and look what happened" I pointed to her struggling to get off the ground _I think I fractured her legs, oh well_ I thought

"Bad Karma" While for the rest of the movie I thought of a reason why I called him my boyfriend just incase he asked, but I didn't even know why I called him that to tell you the truth. I guess it's like one of those times like in the movies when your about to die and you just blurt out stuff like I love you or if we live threw this you get my entire fortune.

When the movie was over, Johnny insisted on walking me home, though it was real close to 12 pm at night. I was only half way home until he decided to ask me about those Socs _Now how did he know about that?_ I thought.

"Now how did you find put about that?" I said

" I saw you kick the guy in his head! Besides I think the only person you would ever kick in the head like Soda is a Socs, or someone that was bothering you".

" he has a point" I murmured under my breath.

"Look just leave it alone ok?"

"No I won't leave it alone-"

"Then leave me alone!-" I shouted.

"it's none of your's or anyone else's business what happens to me! I can take care of myself!" I shouted. I soon began to cry, Johnny patted me on the back I looked up and smiled, I could understand what he was saying though he wasn't speaking at all, he was telling me not to be alone in the world.

"Thanks" and he continued to walk me home.

Chapter 4

When I got home it was 1 pm and Darry was sitting on the couch reading my other favorite book:

PARENT'S GUILD TO MISCHIEVOUS TEENS FOR DUMMIES

I tried to walked past him but he caught me.

"Sit" he said I sat down on the other couch opposite of his.

"What the hell were you thinking? It's 12:00!"

"Relax Darry Johnny walked me home" I tried to stayed calm because sometimes like now I would start yelling like I did to Johnny.

"Johnny? You let Johnny walk you home of all of the people in the world you picked him!"

"Well let's see now he was the only person with me at the time so instead of me doing the math why don't you?" I scowled at him. He turned around and started making faces to the mirror, I chuckled.

"You think this is funny! Well it's not! I don't want you to see him ever again! You got that?"

"Well the fact is, you should look at yourself in the mirror sometimes when your doing that" I said trying make him laugh. Because when Darry got serious it would be a few days before he finally said "I'm sorry" Liar!

"You know what I hate that attitude of yours and stop trying to change the subject, the point is that I never want to see you with him ever again! And if I do see you two or hear about you two again I'll skin Johnny alive and beat the-"

"beat the what out of me the snot? Why not take that or are you just trying to be the big man of the house? Well guess what you have no charge of me anymore than you have of me doing this!" I pulled out my 44 and shot it straight at the TV I was aiming for Darry's leg but missed because he moved out of the way. I ran out the door and never looked back. I could hear Darry in the distance telling me to come back but I didn't listen. I just kept on running, having no idea where to go or what to do.

Chapter 5

Last night was the most night of my life. I was able to find a place to stay the night in the forest preserve next to our house and the last place that he would ever look for me. I woke up early that day and couldn't stop thinking about Johnny. _Just stop it damn it! You can't see him anymore so why even bother? Or maybe Darry said that I couldn't see him but Darry doesn't run me! So I'll see him as much as I want. But what if Darry wasn't kidding about killing him? OH what the hell this Is making my head hurt! Or is that my stomach?_ I thought turning over to my side. Later on that day I decided to walk around town to see if I could find something to eat. I walked inside one of the Dairy Queen's and saw that Dally was in there asking the manager something. I got closer and he had a picture in his hand, it was me.

"Are you sure she hasn't come in here?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Dally was shoving the picture in his face. Dally backed away and turned around he spotted me and I ran out the door. He chased after me for a little then I stopped. He grabbed me and said.

"what do you think your doing!" he scowled.

"Well I-"

"you shouldn't stay out in the open if your running away people gone see you and tell!" he laughed.

"To hell with you and I'm not going, wait a minute I thought-"

"come on and let's get you something to eat" I was confused if he was helping Darry and them find me why is he helping me get away? Dally had told me that Ponyboy came back today and he and Soda And Darry were worried, so the guys said that they would go look for me.

"So why are you helping me get away?"

"Because it's payback" he bit into his burger.

"payback for what?"

"Darry said that he would be a good older brother and not hurt you in anyway while Ponyboy was gone. He broke it, everybody knows that Ponyboy is the only one that you talk to besides Johnny, why's it that you talk to Johnny anyway?" I paused for a while at his question. I truly didn't know what to say.

"Well I kinda...well...he needs a friend! I mean besides Ponyboy he needs a friend" I stammered. Dally had backed off. I sighed in relief. I finished eating and asked Dally for some money for a train ride. He gave me 50 bucks "you'll need it" I smiled and ran off.

_Later That Evening_

The train back to Texas was in 7 hours. So I had some serious time

to kill. I noticed that the sun hadn't set yet so I decided to watch the sun set like I used to do back in Texas. There was a rock near the edge of a cliff I sat down on the rock and watched. It wasn't as fun as it used to be when I was with my dad because we would always talk. It had been 30 minutes already and I felt myself slowly start talking to myself._ I must be losing it!_ I thought to myself. The suddenly I could hear cars coming from back of me I thought it was Darry so I didn't pay any attention to it. Though I didn't want to come home so when I heard the car door open I shouted.

"Leave me alone Darry I'm not going home with you!"

"Who said anything about you coming home with me?" I paused for a moment realizing that wasn't Darry's voice. I slowly turned and someone grabbed me by both of my arms and swung me around. I couldn't break free.

"Try all you want your not getting away this time" it was the boy and his gang of Socs from the movie theater. I was pissed off.

"You!" I shouted now even trying harder to break free.

"Like I said yell scream all you like no one will hear you, Greaser! Just what is your name?" he taunted. I smirked,

"Heh, my apologizes, I'm Pissed Out!" I yelled then I felt something stab me in my shoulder. I winced in pain, All the sudden my limps went num.

"You know you need to chill a little while" he said _they stuck something in me_ my mind was clouded I couldn't even see anymore. It was turning dark in my eyes. The guy who was holding on my arms had let go and I collapsed on the ground. My breathing had slowed down.

"Ok we got 5 minutes each that's it anymore time left we get an extra turn"

_what's going on? What are they going to do to me? Help me please someone help me!_ I thought I had fell out.

Chapter 6

I had woke up my head was spinning rapidly. I woke up and the sun was still setting. I got up and there was Johnny. I was startled, I turned around and around and all of the Socs were gone"

"Johnny what day is it?" I asked he turned around in relief that I was ok.

"It's still today are you ok" he rushed to my aid. I turned around trying to resist him.

"I'm fine" I said stubbornly "I'm not saying thanks"

"who are you talking to?"

"Did I say that out loud"

"yeah" he said. I blushed

"Sorry, well thanks, a lot you know-"

"your welcome" he said, he smiled at me. I smiled back. He started to walk away but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I grabbed him"please don't tell Darry, and... and..would you stay with me" I said in a sweet voice. I was holding his hand again but I didn't care. He pulled me slowly to him. I could feel my heart racing. He was now holding me in his arms, my heart was now popping out of my chest when I could suddenly feel his lips touch mine. My heart had completely stopped all I could hear was his beating. I felt time slowly go on forever. I had just realized that my breathing was harder than it ever was before. His grip was starting to get tighter on my waist as he was moving his lips from mine to my neck. I swished my head side to side telling him to stop, but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Stop it" I laughed. it really did tickle. I had started laughing so hard it sounded like screaming. Then I heard it

"Maresita!" I turned around and it was Darry.

"Maresita I-"he stopped at the sight of me and Johnny.

"What the hell is going on here!"

"Darry I can explain-" said Johnny

"explain why your holding my sister? I can tell what happened here!"He yelled.

Johnny had let go of me.

"And you, I thought I told you to not see him again, and when I said that I mean it!" he pulled out his knife. My eyes widened, _he can't be serious!_ I thought

"Darry no!" I ran to him to stop him. I over powered him and got the knife out of his hand but he grabbed it back and slammed me to the ground. I was completely shocked, he was heading straight for Johnny who wouldn't move out of the way.

"Johnny get out of the way! RUN!" I shouted. Darry's knife went swish aiming for his side but missed Johnny had moved out of the way but didn't run away._ Why won't he run away? He's gonna get killed!_ I thought. Darry went after him again this time getting him at his side. Johnny fell to his knee's. I couldn't watch it anymore, I got up and ran to Darry, I jumped on his back and tried to bring him down. He swung me off of his shoulders. I still went after him and grabbed the knife by the blade. My hands began to bleed and sting very bad. I was pulling so hard, that when Darry had let go, the knife went plundering right into my heart. For a moment everything was beginning to feel dark and cold. I could hear Johnny calling my name, I turned to see that he was running to me. I collapsed on the ground and pasted out.

Chapter 7 I woke up to find myself in the hospital. Ponyboy was there, and Johnny, Darry and Sodapop, Dally and Two-Bit.

"Hey she's waking up!" I heard someone say. I could see them all come around me, but my eyes were barley open.

"Hey Sita you ok there?" it was Dally, all I did was smile. I looked around and saw rows upon rows of flowers.

"You've been in the hospital for three day now the doctor said that you may not wake up but we didn't give up hope"

"can you even say anything?" there was a long silence. I shook my head as a sign for no. _well I couldn't speak even if I wanted to my voice was completely gone._ I thought

"Well visiting hours are over boys" the nurse had came in

"please mam'e can one of us stay to make sure she's ok like last time?" said Darry

"well I suppose but only one of you ok?" and she left off. They chose for Johnny to stay there with me. Though I could already feel my life slipping away, I opened my mouth once everyone left and me and Johnny were alone to talk.

"Johnny" I said weakly he looked at me.

"Are you ok? Darry got you good" he looked at his side

"It's find" he said softly

"I'm sorry you had to see all that and... and...my death" I said weakly

"What?" he looked up in confusion. All I did was smile

"Come to me" I told him. He walked to the side of the bed and leaned into me. I whispered to him softly_ I will always remember you. We will meet again._ Where? He said _in the SKY _how will I know that it's you? _I will wear... golden flowers...in my hair._ He came closer and kissed me right on the lips. I closed my eyes and all I could hear was the a long BEEP.

The End 

Epilogue

I died the night I got my first kiss. Though in the hospital I truly died there, my spirit was dead the day I was betrayed by the one's I loved most. Life went on as it would always be and it was like I was never there. I learned one lesson that no matter how many times I died no matter how many people I knew, it wouldn't matter because I was only one small part in this world. If I died some people would be sad but not the whole world. And then after a few weeks of mourning my death they all would be over it, and there lives would continue without me. It would be like a rule of alchemy _We are all one small part of this world._

© 2005 Victoria Bills Stories and Company


End file.
